Safe and Sound
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: It had all happened so fast, the curse breaking, the attack. Why Emma had saved her she would never know. As she jerked at every noise, strong arms surround her and began to sing.
1. Chapter 1

You'll be safe, she told herself.

She had run after she told Henry that she did love him. The curse was broken, almost as in a trance she had run. Not home, and not to her vault, but to town hall. She had locked herself in her office and she had felt numb enough to start ripping through budget reports. If she could just focus for a minute, for an hour, for three, maybe she could stop feeling as if her world was crashing in on her, was suffocating her with each wave of acceptance. The curse was gone, long live the queen.

She wanted to drink, but knew she shouldn't. She decided one glass of cider, to numb her nerves and help her focus. Budget reports… would these even matter tomorrow?

Surely, this was not the enchanted forest, paperwork still had to be completed. Didn't it?

She had been expecting a mob, but no one came. When the clock finally tolled at midnight she realized she had just run out of papers to sign. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, a tremble, then a bite at her lower lip.

She would have to go home, alone.

She dug her nails into her arm and hissed at the pain. She needed to focus, needed to walk home, alone, in the dark.

She locked up and glanced out at the surrounding street, bathed in an eerie orange glow. Old time street lamps, why had she not updated them in 28 years?

She shivered it was colder than she thought it would be this time of year. She took her slightly shaking hand off the door and moved out onto the drive from the office to the road.

It happened quickly. She heard footsteps, running, shouts.

"There she is!" She turned, her escape blocked off.

Whale and Jefferson came rushing at her.

She was thrown into the brick wall, jamming her wrist. When Wale came at her again she raised her other hand, as if to call up a spell, but none was forthcoming. There was no magic here.

He pulled her up by the throat, slamming her back into the cold, unforgiving brick.

She winced, clawed at his hands. She was not going out like this.

She got a lucky shot to his groin, as he shifted his hand against the wall for support, Regina dropped to the groundl gasping, trying to crawl away.

Jefferson rushed in and kicked her hard in the stomach. She screamed, she tried not to as she knew no one was coming to her rescue.

"You Bitch, you kept me away from my Grace!" He grabbed her by her shirt, ripping under her wait, and struck her across the face.

Wale now recovered stood over the moaning woman.

"See Regina, there is no happy ending, not for people like you."

He stomped on her hard again, Regina could feel herself blacking out. Just as she was sure she was about to lose consciousness, she screamed for help.

She heard the two let up long enough to laugh, and then they heard a shout and boots pounding on the pavement. Regina registered a gunshot.

She needed to run, but she couldn't move, she rolled her face away from the noise, her hair now diffusing into a puddle.

Emma had heard the scream. She raced toward the sound to not only find that it was Regina who had called out for help, but that it was Wale and Jefferson attacking the woman.

Emma had shouted, what she couldn't remember, and sent off warning shots to scare the two larger men away.

They ran off, terrified of the gun.

Emma saw the dull, defeated look in Regina's eyes. When they registered who the blond was there was a slight flash of panic.

Emma knelt on the damp ground and placed her hand on Regina's cheek.

"We need to get you out of here…" She uttered looking around nervously, how many people were out tonight for Regina's blood?

Regina tried to push up on her arm, but hissed in pain.

"I can't." Tears started falling. Emma, Henry, the curse breaking, she couldn't keep it down any longer.

Emma pulled her up into her arms.

"Hey, shhh it's ok we're going to get you help." With a strength that can only be produced by an adrenaline rush, Emma scooped up Regina and carried her to her car. She had parked several blocks away at granny's but right now she had the strength. She set Regina in the back of her car. Wanting to race off to the hospital, but stopped when Red walked out from the diner.

"Emma? What happened?!" Red's voice faltered.

Emma was in a hurry she didn't have time for this.

"Red Regina was attacked, I'm taking her to the hospital…"

She was promptly cut off.

"Emma if Wale did that to her what do you think the rest of the hospital would do? You can't take her there, it isn't safe… not for her." Red had sympathy pouring out of her eyes. She could she how bruised and bloody the woman was who lay in the car.

Emma glanced back and fourth between Ruby and Regina.

"Then… what…what do I do?"

Ruby shook her head, "I don't know, but I wouldn't take her home…"

Emma nodded, "Fine… the apartment."

And with that she was jumping into the car and speeding off.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at the apartment kicking at the door and yelling for MM.

A frightened MM opened the door.

"What happed?!" Emma quickly moved past her and set Regina on the couch. The woman seemed to be moving in and out of consciousness.

"What do I do…clothes, she needs clean clothes, we need to clean her wounds…"

She reached for Regina's shirt but Regina panicked, more awake than either woman realized.

"No!" She screamed. Waking Henry up.

"Mom?" He opened the loft door.

Emma glance up quickly, "Kid, I…" She looked back at Regina.

"Your Mom is hurt kid, really bad, I need your help go get some fresh clothes for her ok?"

Henry's face turned to one of horror, he turned and ran back in the room. Emma didn't know if he would be coming back out.

His mother, here? It was a lot for the kid right now.

MM placed her hand on Emma, she was getting nowhere attempting to remove Regina's dirty, bloody clothes.

"Emma, let me, she'll let me." Snow offered in a soothing tone.

Emma stared at MM like she had lost her mind. If she couldn't get Regina to calm down so they could get near her how could her enemy?

Emma scoffed, but moved aside.

Snow grabbed Regina's shoulder. Regina made eye contact and calmed her movements.

"Regina, me and Emma have to clean your wounds, it is going to hurt, we have to remove your clothes."

Regina went still and limp, eyes passive.

Snow started to take off her pants, then her shirt, and finally her undergarments.

With every new bit of skin, starting to show, were nasty dark purple bruises mixing with blood.

Emma gulped. She lifted the blanket and put it over Regina's body. Snow reached for Emma's hand.

"Call Gold, I will get you antiseptic and wrap."

Emma shook as she dialed Gold's number, it kept ringing.

She looked up and noticed Regina staring at her with curiosity.

Emma's own eyes trying to hold back tears. How could someone have done this to Regina? Sure the woman was a pain in the ass, but attempting to beat her to death?

MM set down the supplies, "Go get Gold, I've got this." She started tending to cuts.

She had bruises forming on her abdomen, she might have broken a rib, her wrist looked swollen, cuts on her lip and cheek. And more bruising was sure to be found on her back, and more places if they looked harder.

Emma ran as fast as she could to Gold's shop. The bell flying off the door as she threw herself into the door, finding it locked.

"Dearie, I hope you know you'll be paying for that…." He glared as he saw the blond intrusion.

"Regina…She's been attacked, I need you to come…"

He shook his head, "And do what? I have no magic… for the moment."

He gave a wicked smile.

"For now?" Emma's face lost any assurance it had.

"Yes dear, I am going to bring back magic. Tonight. See I was just on my way to the wishing well in the forest, I found this little slip the curse was written on you see, and all I have to do, is go send it floating into the well. Then I guess you will find your powers…"

And then with honest hesitation, "and we will see Regina's arise as well…."

Emma stepped forward, "Do it. Hurry." She moved aside for the old man to pass.

"You might want to get back to her dear, magic is a bit different here, it may take longer than I hope for. Make sure she has the time."

A/n: does she have the time?


	3. Who has the time?

At the thought of Regina running out of time she flew back to the apartment in record time.

She walked in to see Regina once again wrapped in the blanket, with Henry sitting at the kitchen island with David looking terrified.

MM looked up when Emma opened the door.

"She will be safe here Emma, don't worry. She will take my bed of course and I will take the couch or go upstairs." She nodded to the stairwell. Emma could tell MM was only slightly masking her panic at the injuries the older woman had taken on.

"Will she be alright?" Emma whispered.

MM glanced over her shoulder, "I hope so"

"Could you guys give us a sec?" She glanced at the three eyes around the room. David and MM nodded and ushered Henry back upstairs. Emma was glad to see the clothes from her drawer that Henry had brought down for his mom.

Regina's breaths sounded broken.

"Hey," Emma knelt on the ground beside her she softened her tone when she saw Regina's eyes attempt to shrink back.

"I am going to move you, can you hold on to my neck?" Regina averted her eyes and nodded.

Emma had no idea how this woman had remained conscious.

Emma picked her up, slid her down in the covers, and slowly started to peel back her shirt.

She didn't look like she had internal bleeding but Emma wasn't a doctor.

"How bad is the pain?" She lightly touched it when Regina whimpered.

"Bad…" Regina let out in a burst of air.

Emma memorized how her body looked and lowered her shirt gently.

Then searching for her eyes, "you didn't deserve this." Emma sounded suddenly passionately angry.

Regina jump a bit at her tone.

Emma blinked rapidly, swearing at herself, "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Regina swallowed, "That's quite alright dear….I guess you did save my life…why did you do that?"

Her eyes looked pained. She expected some answer along the lines of Regina needed to be alive to pay for her crimes.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "You my son's mother. Like I was going to let you die…"

Regina's couldn't see through her eyes anymore, there were too many tears.

"No…not anymore…" Her lip quivered her hand moved up to stifle a sob.

Emma gently scooted her up and moved behind her, now holding her protectively in her arms.

"Shhh, I'm sorry ok? I am so sorry."


	4. Not for People Like Me

A/N: Here is chapter 4! :D

Emma held Regina as they both drifted off to sleep. There was nothing she could do but wait for the meds MM gave Regina to kick in or for Gold to bring magic back.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Henry had crept down and into the bed and was nestled snuggly into his mother's side, reaching his arm around her midsection. That is how they slept.

The morning came and Snow came down and started to make coffee. It was early and Regina was the only one awake.

"Looks like you found love after all Regina…" Snow smiled as she saw the way Emma and Henry were snuggled up with Regina. Henry was her son for certain but why was Emma so close?

Regina glanced down at Henry and ran her hand through his hair.

"It won't last Snow… we both know that. Happiness doesn't exist for people like me…"

Snow walked over and put her hand on Regina's arm.

"You need to stop believing that. When I saw the way my father treated you… I am so sorry I couldn't always be around Regina…" Regina glanced away.

"Snow we don't have to talk about this. I didn't fight you, right? No one has to know about those nights."

Snow nodded and tried to wipe at her damp face.

"Ok, Regina. I just hate seeing you hurt like this again."

Regina chuckled, an authentic chuckle but winced.

"Dear we both know that's not true, you are just waiting for the right time to finally execute me…"

Snow rung her hands.

"No… I wasn't. I…there is a part of me that … still cares about you."

Regina's eyes flicked to Snow's.

But before she could answer Henry started to wake.

"uhhh, Mom? Mom! Are you alright?" Henry lifted his face.

Regina put on a fake smile. "Of course dear, I'm fine now, why don't you go help your…grandmother with breakfast."

He nodded and was quickly in the kitchen.

Emma sighed. She lifted her head from Regina's chest, face flushing pink

"Uh, sorry I did mean to lay on you… I just was worried you might stop breathing and I …wouldn't notice, I must have fallen asleep." She scratched the back of her neck.

Regina waved it off verbally, "Don't be ridiculous, it's fine Emma, I'm sure you were very tired."

Being this close to Emma, it made her feel safe. Probably only because of the fact that Emma had been her own personal savior last night. She had gotten to see Henry one more time, and for the time being he had forgotten that he hated her, Regina knew some point soon those feelings would come rushing back and she would once again stare at her son's face, full of disappointment and betrayal.

Her tears escaped as her thoughts ragged on. No one knew she was crying, no one but Emma, who firmly gripped her good hand and smiled.

A/N: Can Regina and Snow really mend that easily?


	5. A Gentle Touch

Emma need to asses Regina's injuries again, as no magic had returned and she wanted to make sure Regina wasn't bleeding out internally. She convinced her parents to take Henry to the park while she worked on Regina. Her mother gave Regina a hesitant glance.

"Emma, when Regina… get's like this… I don't think you understand, I have to be here to calm her…."

"MM I can handle it, you will have your phone if there is any trouble the park is not that far away."

Snow nodded and herded Charming and Henry out the door.

Emma glanced back at Regina.

She walked over and helped her sit. It hurt Regina to use her stomach muscles.

"Sorry" Emma breathed out of pity.

Regina was trying to focus on a spot on the wall.

Emma handed her a pillow.

"Squeeze this to you, it will help." Regina nodded.

The blanket slid down her side.

Emma could she bruising from the brick, but what surprised her was a circular mark.

She lightly traced it.

"Regina what is this mark?"

Regina stiffened.

"It… it's from My wedding day."

Emma's face scrunched up looking at it and trying to make sense.

Regina huffed, "I cursed his damn ring to burn and it burned me alright? I, wanted to remind myself of what I had lost…"

Regina shivered when Emma placed her hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I brought it up…"

When she felt Regina react, she removed her hands. Which is not what Regina wanted at all and missed the warm contact instantly. Her hair covering her face from Emma's pleading eyes.

"I haven't thought about it in years…I'm fine." Truth was she had thought about it every day, until she cursed herself when she got Henry.

"Well, I'm sorry for prying."

Regina just bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Emma lightly guided Regina down on her back.

"Can I finish looking at your injuries? If you say no I can get MM…"

Regina locked eyes with Emma and removed the pillow.

"How bad is it?" she said barely above a whisper.

Emma bit her lip, "Honestly? it looks worse today."

Regina placed her hand over her eyes, "well at least you don't lie to me."

Emma smiled as she shifted Regina up. She carefully pulled her grey hoodie at the end of the bed over Regina's head.

"Don't think I didn't notice you…shivering." She had noticed a shiver but had also noticed the way Regina's skin had Goosebumps leading up to her…

Emma snapped out of it. This woman hated her guts. She was only being courteous because Emma had saved her life….


	6. Going Home

Emma emerged from the bathroom and saw no Regina in the bed.

Panic.

"Regina? Regina!" She sprinted out the door to see the woman sitting on the stairs, head against the rail.

She looked around for any sign of why Regina had left the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She moved in front of Regina and stooped to her level.

Eyes still squeezed shut in pain, "trying to go home…like I was trying to do last night before…"

Emma noticed the shiver, Regina was trying to act like it didn't bother her, but she could tell the woman was still scared, though she would never admit it.

"Well I don't think that is a good idea…"

Regina tried with all her might to push past her. Losing her balance and steadying herself on Emma.

"Ok there super girl. I will get you home, ok? Just let me grab some things."

Emma dashed into the apartment and grabbed some clothes.

Regina watched as she heard voices approaching, the happy laughter of her son. He glanced up and met her eyes, "Mom what are you doing out here…?" Regina could see how his face searched hers for a hint of something that was not the truth.

"Miss Swan is taking me home." She said matter of factly as she tried to sit up a little straighter.

Henry looked confused but quickly pushed it aside.

"Let me go pack, be right back."

Emma saw Henry run past her but figured she would call the kid and explain later. She walked out in the hall to see her parents standing over Regina.

"Woah guys you're going to give her a panic attack let her breathe."

David reached down and picked her up, to the brunette's surprise.

David placed her in the car and Emma drove to the manor.

She set Regina down so she could open the door.

Regina limped inside, "Thank you dear, I can take it from here…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, no you won't. I am taking care of you until you are better. You're stuck with me. Here or at the apartment it doesn't matter, your choice. Who will protect you if I'm not here?"

The question went unanswered as they both new Regina wouldn't last a night alone right now.

A/N: Let me know when you need the next Chapter ;) And thank you so much for all the support! :D You guys rock! 3 Pinkpillow19


	7. A Start

A/N: Yeah double post day! :D who's exciteD?!

Regina sat on the couch in the living room as Emma boiled tea. She was gripping a pillow to try and not cry out in pain. Whether it was physical or emotional, she wasn't quite sure.

A moment later she heard a key in the door and opened her eyes.

She watched as Henry opened the door then slammed it closed.

His eyes were red, cheeks pink from the cold, his small chest heaved.

Emma walked out in time to see the whole thing go down.

"I TOLD you I was grabbing my stuff!" Henry's little voice echoed off the walls.

Emma stepped in the room

"Henry, your mom has been through a lot…"

Henry wasn't taking excuses.

"You LEFT me!" He yelled at Regina.

Regina's face twisted in pain.

Henry was about to start yelling again, telling her what a horrible mother she was, when she found herself fighting back.

"Yes Henry, I forgot! I'm sorry I was attacked last night, and that every sound I think is someone coming for me! I am sorry that you stopped loving me when you found out you were adopted, but that never changed how I FELT. You have been tearing me apart!"

She stopped when she saw the anger leave his eyes. Her hand that she had been pointing accusingly at him she quickly retracted as it was shaking.

Then room was silent.

Everyone not knowing what to do next.

"Henry, I-I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry… I wish I could just go away and make you happy…"

She looked in her lap.

Henry dropped his bag, walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Regina.

She opened her eyes when she felt his tears soaking through her borrowed shirt.

"I'm sorry mom."

Regina caught Emma's eyes. They were tearing up. Emma mouthed I'm sorry too.

Regina looked back at her boy against her and hugged him back.

This didn't forgive everything he had done, but it was a start.

a/N: AHHHH! I am squealing like a girl at my own fanfict... #geekingout


	8. Panic

Emma helped Regina to the bathroom and into bed while Henry started making Mac and Cheese for dinner. He also started the kettle for tea for him and Regina and some coffee for Emma.

Emma fluffed the pillows around Regina.

"He is quite self sufficient for such a young kid."

Regina shrugged, "He always liked to help me with dinner, or he used to." She pretended to study the sheets to avoid the sympathy on Emma's face.

"You really do love him, don't you."

Regina made eye contact, "He's everything to me."

Emma felt terrible, at first she had only stayed because she was convinced Regina didn't love him. But beaten and bruised with nothing to lose, she was drowning because of the months her son wouldn't even look at her.

Emma grabbed her hand, "It'll be ok Regina, it will get better."

Regina's eyes fluttered at the contact. Emma was being so nice to her.

She scrunched her face and breathily sighed. "No, it won't… especially if Gold brings magic back, he won't trust me, let alone love me."

Emma didn't know why she was doing it but the next moment she was lightly tugging Regina into her arms.

"Don't. You don't know that. Maybe you just have to keep showing him, that's not you. People will try and tell you who you are, your whole life. You just have to push back and say no, this is who I am."

Regina clung to Emma, there wasn't anyone else to turn to.

Henry cleared his throat at the door.

"Mom…I got your favorite. The chai with apple."

Regina hesitantly leaned out of Emma's arms to take the tea.

Henry left to presumably get their food,

"See look, he got your favorite, he still cares for you…"

There was a knock at the door.

Regina looked at Emma, and with all her strength in her moment of panic, bolted from the room.

A/N: Good news! I wrote another 5 chapters :D bad news... I hand wrote it...um awkward...


	9. Locked In

Emma had no idea how a woman that injured could move that fast. It must hurt like hell. She followed as quickly as she could to Regina suddenly having a burst of frightened energy. She grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, wrapping her arms around the top of her waist, before she could tumble down the stairs.

"The hell…"

"HENRY! STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Regina screeched as Henry was in fact making his way towards the knock. He stopped at his mother's tone, she was frightened.

Emma looked between them.

"Henry, it could be someone here to kill me, please get away from there!" She struggled against Emma.

Emma could feel her wince as she was in far too much pain to be struggling, but her son's life could be in danger.

Henry nodded and ascended the stairs. Emma set Regina down on the top step. She clung to the banister trying to breath at the waves of pain that were panging in her sides.

Henry sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

"It's ok mom, I'm right here. I'll stay away from the doors ok?"

Regina still had her eyes shut tight, "And windows."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Ok mom, ok."

She pulled him to her, "I can't lose you."

Henry let her, "Mom, I'm right here."

It was then that she realized Emma was answering the door.

She should have stopped her too.

Emma pulled back the door to see her parents standing there.

"You didn't come home, we thought… we thought something happened."

Snow glances up at Regina sitting on the stairs in Emma's hoodie and underwear.

Charming has his hand on his wife's back, trying to reassure her.

Emma shrugs, "Thought you guys would figure I was staying with her."

Snow looks to Regina then back at Emma.

"Gold is working on bringing magic back, She needs to be locked up."

Regina stiffened, no not again. Henry noticed the change, he lifted his sleeve to wipe at her eyes, and nose.

Which produced more tears.

Henry lightly laughed, "Mom, you have to stop you're getting my sleeve all dirty, I'll have to go find another jacket." He smiled up at her.

She nodded as the tears kept flowing. He went to reach for her again, but she pulled herself up and walked back into her room and locked the door.

A/N: :(((( some one hug her! Happy Once day! :D


	10. A little Prince's Love

Emma heard the door click, damn it.

"Look no one is locking her up. She didn't do anything, well not in a long time. It's not legal, we have nothing to charge her with."

"How about with giving the order to slaughter innocent villagers" Charming growled.

Emma held him at bay.

"That wasn't even in this world. Here she's Regina, the mayor. You're not locking her up."

MM shifted her weight, "Emma, you don't know her like we do…"

Emma raised her hand, "No. That's my answer. Now get out of her house. I will call you later."

She half pushed the two from the doorway so she could close and lock the door.

She leaned against the wood, this was going to be a lot tougher than she thought. Though MM was clearly worried about Regina, she was not on her side.

Emma watched little Henry knocking at his Mom's door, his little knuckles going red.

Emma caught his hand before the next knock.

"Kid let me talk to her, you go get the food ready and I will let you know when she is ready, ok?"

Emma brushed his hair out of his eyes. He nodded, "Make sure she's ok?" his little voice wavered. This is my fault."

Before Emma could stop him he was gone.

She looked back at the door.

"Regina open up, we both know I can pick the lock."

Nothing.

Emma pulled out her wallet and took out her lock picking tools.

It didn't take her long as this was an interior lock. It popped open.

Regina sat on the floor against the bed. Unmoving.

Emma kneeled on the ground, placing her hands on the sides of Regina's legs.

"Hey, we are not locking you up, you didn't do anything. Not by this world's standards anyway."

Regina didn't move.

"I killed Gram Emma…" she wouldn't look at her, Emma might as well know.

Emma froze and took her hands away.

"It was too easy, I was so scared and angry and I just crushed his heart…."

Emma sat down all the way.

"Regina if all I had to do was squeeze someone's heart without looking at them and in anger, I would have killed quite a few people myself… beginning with Henry's father."

Regina hugged herself.

Emma reached her arm out again.

"It's terrible, but that was a long time ago. It doesn't excuse what you did but… it's different and I understand that."

"So let's get you up into bed, let's eat this amazing food Henry made for you, and go from there. You need to eat."

When Regina gave no indication of a response, Emma slipped her arms, one behind Regina's back and one under her legs and lifted her up and onto the bed.

Henry came up the stairs with a tray and three bowls.

"So it's getting a little cold, but I think it's still good." He handed one to Regina.

She swallowed, "I am sure it is great."

Henry convinced Regina to let him bring his TV in so they could watch a Movie. Neither adult really paid attention but it relaxed Henry. By the end of the movie he was yawning. Both his mom's hands touching when they went to shake his shoulder.

They glanced at each other. Then back at Henry.

It was Regina that spoke first.

"Dear, go get ready for bed. Emma will have to tuck you in, my pain is getting worse."

Henry sleepily nodded. Got to the door then turned around and walked back.

Hugging Regina, "Goodnight Mom."

She relaxed into the hug, "Goodnight my little prince."

A/N: still on our happy feels kick :)


	11. Hope

A/N: Short chapter

Regina watched him go with sad eyes.

"You could have him sleep in here you know." Emma offered up.

Regina let her hair fall in front of her face.

"No, he will sleep better in his own bed. I might move around a lot, the pain is getting worse.."

Emma lay her hand on Regina's back, "Maybe you shouldn't have tried running earlier and fighting me?" Emma got a light whack to her arm.

"My son was in danger." Regina replied haughtily.

"Well he is off to bed now. I am going to tuck you both in then make a bed on the floor."

Regina wanted to offer up half of her bed, but decided against it as it might sound desperate.

"Ok dear."

…..

Emma had said goodnight to Henry and walked back to Regina. She handed the woman more pain medicine and held water up for her.

Regina studied her.

"Your other wrist is hurt, you need to drink it slowly." Emma blushed.

Regina complied, and soon Emma was tucking her in. Regina had closed her eyes and before Emma moved to the floor she kissed Regina's forehead.

"Goodnight."

Regina pretended to already be asleep, but her heart soared at the gesture. No she shouldn't let this happen, she shouldn't find hope again.


	12. Lullaby

A/n: Now we get to what even inspired this piece! Safe and sound, origenally by Tswift but showed to me by my sis by Megan Nicole. FOr added dramatic affect play the song in the background as you read, you can read the whole story that way too ;)

Emma awoke to the sounds of a puppy whimpering. As she started to drift further from sleep she realized it was Regina. She was deciding what to do when she heard Regina sniffle. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

She talked quietly to try and not make the woman jump out of her skin.

"Hey, bad dream?"

Regina's eyes slowly shifted towards the sound of Emma's voice.

"I'll be good Emma, I-I promise I'll be good." She sucked in air like she couldn't breathe.

Emma crawled up on the bed.

"Hey, you are good. You are, shhh."

Regina winced but kept crying.

Emma wrapped her arms around the shaking brunette.

"You are a wonderful mother. You are a great mayor, there is good in you. You know that…."

Emma kept telling Regina, that she wasn't a bad person.

When that wasn't working Emma started humming than singing a song, one that a foster mother she couldn't place must have sang to her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

As the brunette started to calm, there was a change in the air.

Regina looked out the window, there was a purple smog coming.

Emma followed her line of sight and clung tighter to Regina.

This time it was Regina reassuring Emma.

"It'll be ok."

A/N: BOOM MAGIC! How will this change things?


	13. A Healing Touch

A/N: New Chapter :D who is ready for summer? again any marketing/social job ideas/places to look would be great! Twitter Pinkpillow19, Tumblr Grainsofexcellence

The purple cloud swept into the house at 108 Mifflin. Emma shut her eyes tight. When she opened them she saw a purple glow in Regina's.

"Your eyes… they're glowing white Emma…" Regina whispered in wonder.

Emma's hand drifted up to her eyes. Regina's hand met Emma's and lowered it.

"They are going back to green, it's alright."

Emma sat there stunned. Magic, she had magic. This was a lot.

Then she realized she could help Regina.

"So… I can heal you now?" Emma asked hopefully, eyes pleading.

Regina nodded, "If you would like to…"

Emma reached for Regina's hoodie slowly, asking permission with her eyes.

She slowly lifted it. Regina, trying to cover herself.

Emma moved behind her and turned on the lamp.

"How do I…" Emma glanced at all the nasty marks on Regina's skin.

"You just have to focus on something you care deeply for, and imagine the injuries fading away. It takes a while to master it, so I understand if you can't, you don't have to…"

Emma focused on Regina, how she was so worried about her. Her hands created a white under-glow over tanned skin. She imagined the bruises fading away, and quickly Regina's back was returning to normal. Regina's grip on the sheets slightly decreased.

Emma lightly guided her to lay on her back.

"Ok, where does it hurt?" She kept her eyes only on Regina's face, putting the woman at ease.

Regina guided Emma's hand over her ribs. "Here."

Regina tried to distract them from her state of undress.

"You have a beautiful voice Emma." Regina caught the flush that spread across Emma's cheeks, and the smile.

"Thank you."

Regina noticed Emma start to sway slightly.

"Where else?" Regina kept her eyes trained on any slight change in Emma's face. She guided Emma's hand to her stomach.

"There."

Emma's hands had the purple of the bruising turning to light blue, then turning to flesh color. Regina relaxed all of the way. The pain was gone.

She was still weak, but she could breathe now.

Emma leaned on her arm.

She looked sick.

"I don't feel so good." Regina encouraged her to lay down the rest of the way. She slipped on Emma's orange tank that was laying by the bed.

"Here." Emma's head was guided into Regina's lap, gentle fingers began running through her hair.

"Your just not used to it, it will pass. I shouldn't have let you. I'm sorry."

Guilt like a weight holding her down.

"I was worried about you, I kept thinking that I should have gotten you to a hospital, that you were going to…."

Regina started untangling a knot then moved back to her soothing strokes.

"But I didn't. I'm all right." Emma leaned her head into the touch.

Regina's phone rang. She reached her bad hand over to the table, she could guess who was calling.

She answered while still soothing Emma.

"Hello? Yes dear I have noticed. Of course I already have a horrible plan… yes I have already made Emma my sex slave how did you know Snow?" Regina seemed disinterested.

"She is not feeling well at the moment. I will have her call you back once she is. Good night Snow."

Emma groaned.

"I think I am going to…" She leaned up and over the bed just in time before her insides came tumbling out.

Regina held her hair back.

Emma heaved a few more times but nothing more came out.

"I'm sorry."

Regina guided Emma further back.

They didn't notice the footsteps until a very sleepy eyed Henry entered the room.

"Mom, you ok?"

Regina looked up.

"Emma is sick. Henry could you run and get me some water, a bin and some crackers?"

He rubbed at his eyes and nodded as he turned to leave the room.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's sad face.

"Dear it happens, it's my fault you got sick anyways, don't worry."

Regina sighed again and started rubbing small circles on Emma's back.

"Truly, I am not mad."

Emma risked a glance at Regina's face.

"Shit, I forgot to heal your face and neck…and your wrist"

Regina chuckled, "You just threw up and you are thinking about healing again? You must really be the savior."

Regina lifted Emma's down turned chin.

"I will be fine Emma, I promise."

Henry came back in with the crackers, water and bin with cleaning supplies.

Regina set the items on the floor. Bin by the bed for Emma and was getting to work cleaning. Henry's hand stopped her motion.

"Mom, you need to rest, I can handle this."

He took the towel and cleaner from her hands.

"Get back in bed, take care of Emma."

Regina sat there blinking.

Henry nudged her. "I got this."

Henry had the place cleaned up in no time and the rags in the wash.

It wasn't even six AM but the Mills household was wide awake.

Henry went down to get everyone cereal.


	14. Hesitant

A/N: the ring burn is in relation to Breeding ground by Scarlett-Scribble on Diviantart.

Regina lay facing away from Emma.

Emma's finger reached out, of its own accord, and traced the ring burn in Regina's back.

Regina twitched as the burn still stung.

Emma retracted her hand, biting her lip. Stupid move.

"Sorry."She buried further into the covers.

Regina turned, "It's alright dear."

Emma stared at the pillow case.

"Why didn't it go away? W-When I used magic, everything else did…"

Regina lay her hand on Emma's.

"It can't be healed. Only transferred."

Emma wondered if she could move the mark. She would have to try later when she felt better.

Regina's hand was still resting on hers.

"Emma, how are you feeling? You can go to sleep you know." She pushed a stray hair back out of Emma's face. Brushing her cheek with the back of her fingertips.

Emma told herself not to look up at Regina, but her eyes weren't listening.

She looked all over Regina's face. The woman had such affection playing across her features, for Emma. The woman who she had hated just days before.

Emma wanted to say something to try and make sense of this, but it was easier to just let her eyes flutter closed, to pretend to be asleep. She could still feel Regina watching her. Regina started to scratch Emma's scalp.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up.

Regina looked away and just kept up her hand motions.

"Henry likes this when he isn't feeling too well." She was going to add more but she stopped, it still hurt, the possibility that Henry might still leave her alone again.

So Emma closed her eyes and just tried to forget that this should be odd, and just let someone take care of her for once.


	15. Real Magic

When Emma woke up, she saw Regina, with her eyes mostly closed with her palm up in the air. She blinked Regina was focusing on something. Emma then noticed there were light waves of embers coming up from Regina's hand. Before Emma could think, she was up and leaning over into the brunette woman trying to get a better look.

"woahhhh." Emma reached her hand out.

Regina jumping, the flames extinguishing. Regina's face flushing at being caught.

"Emma… I-I wasn't doing anything bad… I just wanted to test my magic…" She looked scared again.

Emma looked from Regina's frightened eyes to her palm. Her hand followed her eyes and she ran her fingers lightly over the pale skin.

"Can, can you do it again?" Emma looked at her hand in wonder.

Regina swallowed, was this a trick? Was it ok for her to use a little magic?

"You really want me to do it again, to use magic? You're not afraid I'll, I don't know, do something horrible, evil?" Regina tone was defensive, glaring at Emma.

Emma shifted to sitting in front of her. She put her palms under Regina's hand. Regina's face changed.

"Will you show me?" Emma asked earnestly. Looking back and forth between Regina's eyes.

Regina's breath hitched, she was overwhelmed, Emma cared.

With warm comforting hands under hers, she began to focus on the feeling, and on her magic. Glancing up into Emma's eyes to ask permission one more time.

Emma watch as Regina's eyes took on a light purple glow and embers danced out of Regina's palm until it rolled and spun into a ball.

Emma was so memorized by the flame. She moved one hand and reached her finger to touch it.

"Ow, shit." Emma quickly retracted her hand, and the magic was gone.

Emma stuck her right pointer finger into her mouth to find some kind of relief, of course it had been a real flame she just wasn't thinking. Idiot.

"Emma, I'm so sorry!" Regina pulled her hands into herself, what was she doing.

"Emma just looked at her with watery eyes and sucking on her finger. Regina's face was twisted in pain but the longer she watched Emma suck on her finger the more her face relaxed and was replaced by a smile and then a light laugh.

She reached for Emma's wrist, and there was no resistance when she pulled Emma's finger away from its relief.

Regina gently set the burned finger down on her one hand and covered with the other. A purple mist glowed and Emma was healed.

The hand was taken back by the embarrassed blond.

Regina looked down at her own palm again and suddenly a green and purple mist was changing form into embers.

Regina's eyes finally met Emma's.

"Go on, this time it is only light. You can touch it." Regina had such light and mischief in her eyes. Like she was sharing all her secrets with the blond.

Emma hesitated, "You promise it's ok?" she whispered, embarrassed to ask.

Regina nodded, "I promise."

Emma ran her hand through the flame and the flames started to dance around her own hand.

She pulled it back and they were still there, the purple and green glowing brighter.

"Wait, what is it doing?" Emma asked watching the embers circle her hand.

Regina had never smiled so much.

"It's a transfer of magic. I passed them over to you. They will fade since you are not charging them, though.

Emma's face lit up.

She locked eyes with Regina.

"Teach me how to do this."

"Mom?" A hesitant voice called from the door.


	16. Laundry Room Confessions

A/N: Big Update :D I also just re-read for the first time in a few weeks and man I cried like a baby, there are feels be ready J

Both women looked up.

"Henry…. I wasn't….Emma…." Regina didn't know how to explain what had happened. Her heart plummeted, her skin felt cold. Pure dread flooded her veins.

Henry dropped his bowls of cereal on the ground.

Emma watched Regina's face turn to one of horror.

Emma gripped her shoulder.

"Henry I asked your Mom to show me some magic, don't worry."

Henry glanced at his mess.

"I'm sorry mom, I-I'll clean it up…."

Regina got up from the bed and walked over, briskly.

"It's alright sweetheart, I can fix this." Regina ran off down the hall after placing a kiss to his cheek.

…

Emma watched Regina run off. And mentally kicked herself. She flopped back on the bed.

Henry watched his mom, thinking she might throw her tantrum.

He walked over and pulled his birth mothers arm from over her eyes.

"Hey, I need help cleaning up. It's your fault right?" He crossed his little arms over his chest.

Emma sighed, and the sigh escalated into a laugh.

"Yeah kid, it's my fault… isn't everything. I'm the dumb savior…"

She rolled off the bed and ruffled Henry's hair.

They had thought Regina would come right back but she hadn't.

Regina was off in the laundry room, grabbing towels, when she realized what had just happened. She had been so careless with showing her magic. What would happen if someone in town saw her slip up? Well she knew what would happen, and it wouldn't be pretty. She didn't have a good grip on her powers yet in this world.

She slid down with her back against the washer. Her heart was slightly racing, but not from Henry seeing her do magic, and not from the thought of being attacked again. It was racing because, for the first time in a long time, she had let her walls down. She might be making a friend, maybe something more.

"No…she, she's the savior. You're a villain." Regina banged her head back against the washer. Taking a deep breath and feeling the tears silently dance down her face. She bent her knees up and crossed her arms around her legs.

Emma had cleaned up the spilled milk and cereal. She had let Henry play video games, with the promise she would join him for a game later.

Emma went looking for the brunette. She heard the muffled sobs coming from the laundry room. When she glanced around the corner she saw her. Regina lifted her head, then turned the other way.

"Please Emma, leave me alone."

Emma hesitated. She wanted to help. But why would Regina want help from her. Just because she was showing her magic didn't mean she liked her. Emma's heart hurt. She had an idea.

"Henry! Did you throw the other dirty towels in the laundry?!" She walked into the front hall.

Regina was going to tell her no, not to call Henry. She turned and Emma had vanished, Henry came bounding in.

"Mom?!"

Regina still sat there on the floor, her lip quivered.

"Henry I'm fine pl-please would you go upstairs…and…" She sucked in a breath and with that Henry was gripping her tight.

"No Mom, I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong?"

She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough Henry…"

Henry scooted between her legs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mom, you ARE a good mom. And you were showing Emma magic, and that was nice, I mean you don't even like Emma right?"

Henry laughed.

Regina smiled into her son's shoulder.

"She's not THAT bad, I suppose."

Henry's smile grew wide.

"Cool! So can me and mom…Emma stay here? It's so tiny at gram and gramp's."

Regina nodded hesitantly, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Why would Miss Swan choose to stay?

"Oh, I don't know if Miss Swan would feel comfortable with that…" But in her head she was ready to beg Emma, so Henry would stay at home, so she wouldn't have to be alone.

"Well ask her." He said brightly as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Henry turned and looked at his mom seriously.

"I'm sorry, for not listening to you. I know you love me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I-I…you made me feel crazy and that hurt Mom…." His voice dropped off as he saw the pain on her face.

"But things will be better right? Just like you said when you admitted to the curse? We will be happy right?"

Regina looked at her naïve son. He could be happy, and she would do anything to bring him that happiness.

"Henry, I do love you, things will be better."

Henry pulled Regina close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Good. And let Emma keep you safe please mom, let her help."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come play video games when you're ready." With that he bounded off.

Emma waited a few moments before returning to the laundry room to check on her charge.

"Better?" She had a smug smile.

Regina rolled her eyes. But had a smile on her face as well.

"I was ready to kill you when you led him in here…"

Emma leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah? Well it was either me or him so." She glanced down the long hall after their son.

Regina thought about it, she wouldn't have minded if it were Emma, but she needed all the love she could get from Henry, she needed to feel wanted, especially by her son.

"He believes in you, you know that? He didn't even flinch when I told him about the magic you showed me. He said he can tell when you were lying, and you weren't. He must have gotten that from me." She added with a slight proud raise of her chin.

Regina's eyes welled up again.

"Oh shit. Regina, I'm sorry, what did I say wrong." Emma kneeled on the floor and swept tears across Regina's face. When she caught herself performing the action she wondered why she was so sensitive towards Regina. She usually had a hard time getting close to people, breaking the physical barrier, but with Regina it was instinct.

She recalled an earlier time she had touched this face, well punched this face in anger. Regina was so infuriating when they first met. Now that she could see behind her walls, she didn't ever want to be locked out again. This woman, she liked, a lot. Like maybe more then she wanted to admit to herself.

Emma cupped Regina's cheek. Regina leaning into the warmth. Eyes fluttering closed to compose herself.

"I feel safe with you…." Regina spoke with her eyes closed.

Emma ran her thumb across a pale cheekbone.

"Yeah? Me too. Is that crazy?" Regina opened her eyes. She wanted to see this, the hope on Emma's face, she needed some hope.

Regina gently pulled Emma's hand down and squeezed it. And wiped at her nose with her sleeve.

"You probably are quite insane, but then again my mother would just tell me I am weak and …"

Emma wouldn't let Regina hurt herself.

"But you're not. You are probably the strongest person I know." Then after a moment, "Did you know who Henry was when you kept him?" Emma's eyes hopeful.

Regina nodded, Emma grasped Regina's hands, looking relieved.

A wet smile making a rare appearance. "Thank you so so much."

A/N: I loved this chapter I hope you did too :D - Pinkpillow19


	17. Story Time

They all played Mario kart until Emma's stomach rumbling could be heard over the game. They made their way to the kitchen and Regina and Henry got to work on food. Emma was allowed to toss the salad and butter the bread, no one trusted her to do anything else.

Emma sat there making a show over the little jobs she was given. She really wanted to impress Regina. Why was that important to her?

The doorbell rang and Regina moved to answer the door. Emma followed and caught her wrist.

"I'm not letting you get that…what if…no, you can stand behind me."

Regina huffed, "I have my magic back Emma, I am fine…" Emma tugged her wrist again.

"You're lying. You're not… is something wrong with your magic." The knock growing louder.

Regina lowered her voice annoyed, moving in closer than she needed to and her voice hushed, "Ok I lied, I am still deathly afraid of any noise and that you will leave me here alone, I'm not used to showing weakness all right? But who will help me when you do leave? I need to overcome this now."

Emma still pulled Regina behind her and kept a firm grip on her hand.

"I'm not leaving, ok? So let's do this together."

She answered the door, and her parents where there.

"MM, David?"

Snow pushed into the house.

"Regina, what was with that phone call! Emma never called me and I assumed you were lying but …." She noticed the two's intertwined hands.

"Wait were you lying?!" Snow's voice rose an octave.

Regina pulled her hand from Emma's and crossed her arms.

"I have done nothing to your daughter Snow." She said with more power behind her voice then Emma had heard all week.

David walked in and closed the door.

"Emma, are you ok?" He said looking between her and Regina.

"Has her magic returned?"

He eyed Regina wearily.

Emma squared her shoulders.

"I'm fine, healed Regina, thanks for asking her how she was by the way, she's great, just attacked in the street last week." Regina placed her hand on Emma's back.

"Emma it's fine."

Regina looked at the two Charmings taken aback by their daughter's outburst.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Regina's voice tried to sound neutral.

Snow found Regina's eyes, "you would allow that?"

Regina let her hand fall from its place on Emma.

"Emma saved my life, I can offer dinner yes, it is the least I can do."

….

Dinner was awkward to say the least. The Charmings spent the whole time trying to see if Regina had cursed Emma. Regina stared at her plate the whole time to not engage with Snow and upset Emma. Emma was saddened by Regina's mood and Henry didn't know why everyone was so quite.

After dinner Henry went to get ready for bed. Regina cleaned up in the kitchen while the Charmings tried to talk Emma into leaving Mifflin street.

Emma told them she was fine and was still protecting Regina, until she knew it would be safe for her.

Emma heard Henry call from upstairs when her parents finally left.

She followed his voice into Regina's room. Henry was sitting in the middle of the large bed.

"Ma story time! Mom's going to read!" He was bouncing excitedly. Regina emerged from the bathroom.

Regina turned to Emma, "We used to do this every night." Emma could tell Regina was trying not to make a big deal about it though she was thrilled.

"How did he con you into that one?" Emma raised a brow.

Henry opened his story book, "Cause I was sitting in her bed when she came up, I wasn't taking no for an answer." He shrugged.

Regina was wringing her hands. Emma noticed she was nervous.

"Well goodnight you two, I'll go sleep on the couch if that is all right Regina?"

Regina looked back at Henry then Emma.

"Well, you have to stay for story time." Regina deadpanned.

Emma's face lit up, "Seriously?"

Regina grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed, she got on one side of Henry and Emma on the other.

"What story would you like dear?" Regina ran her hand through her son's hair, his eyes dipping then snapping wide open.

"Emma's choice?" He turned his face towards his birth mother.

Emma opened her mouth then closed it, no one ever cared about what she wanted.

Regina handed her the book, "Choose one dear."

Emma looked at the book, opened it, then a thought crossed her mind and she closed it.

"How about your story?" Emma set the book on the nightstand.

Regina's face went pale.

Henry snuggled in, "Ok! I have never heard that one before."

Regina shook her head over Henry's at Emma.

"Regina, he deserves to know. And the book can't have it right, every story in there is about the evil queen, that's not everything."

Regina wouldn't speak. Emma picked up the book again and picked Cruella devil.

A/N: poor Regina, :( just not ready yet


	18. Part One To Her Story

A/N: Here is Part1 of Regina telling her story to Emma, enjoy

After Henry ran off to bed, Emma had nodded off. Regina tucked him in and came to sit back down on her bed.

She saw the way Emma's hair fanned out against the dark sheets.

She sighed, "What have I done to you." Regina wished she had never cast the curse, Emma carried so much weight around with her, but it disappeared when she was sleeping.

Regina pulled back the covers to get in bed.

Emma stirred, stretching her arms, hitting Regina in the face.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Emma fumbled to pat Regina's face.

"I didn't break anything did I?" Regina just glared.

"No, I've fine. Probably just bruised, it'll match the old marks nicely…"

Emma's shoulders pulled in, Regina noticed her mistake.

"Emma, it was… I was kidding, I'm sorry."

Emma didn't move.

"Were you going to let me just sleep here?"

Regina looked across the room.

"You were asleep, of course I was, but… I did want to talk." She shifted her gaze back to Emma.

"Do you really want my story?"

…

Regina sat there nervously as she waited for Emma's response. Almost taking back the offer if Emma hadn't spoken up.

"If you want…I would really like to hear it."

Regina had opened her mouth to retract the offer.

Then focusing on the task at hand.

"Oh, right. Well I grew up in the enchanted forest as you now know." Regina would look anywhere but Emma's face.

Emma wrapped her arms around her legs and set her chin lightly on top of her knees in concentration.

"Yes, I know that part." Emma laughed.

Regina's face didn't relax though.

"I-my mother had plans for me. She had wanted to be a Queen, it didn't quite happen for her, so it was my job to keep the trajectory of our family name. I hated learning how to be a lady, I couldn't keep time well, I showed emotions…"

Regina clasped her hands and mumbled.

"I was always punished anyways, nothing was good enough."

She glanced over at Emma, whose expression had not changed. Seeing no reaction helped her keep going.

"But my father, he… was wonderful, he loved me, I believe. He would take me out riding, horses, and we would have a lot of fun. We did the things that a proper young lady should never do. My friends were my father and my horse, Rossinante, until the day I met Daniel."

Regina smiled in remembrance.

"He… was such a gentle quiet boy. Until I was rude to him." Regina laughed at the memory.

" He knew he could get fired, but he wouldn't let me talk down to him. He said that he was a person too, and that he didn't deserve my anger. I ran out of there angry of course, how dare he speak to me. Later mother had caught me late to another lesson. When I tried to run she used magic and bound me with branches, it hurt, because you see they were like sticks pressed hard into my skin, the clothes I was wearing didn't help much. Sometimes she would have to heal the wounds later… but Daniel saw." Regina looked lost for a moment till Emma reached out and touched her hand.

Regina shaking herself out of it continued.

"When mother finally let me go, she left me outside in the cold to think about what I had done. Daniel gave me his coat. And I was in love with him ever since. I was kinder to him and he was more understanding about what went on behind closed doors. It broke my heart when my mother killed him…" Regina's thoughts drifted. What would have happened if Daniel had never died?

Regina had forgotten Emma was there.

"So, how did he die?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina looked her straight in the eye.

"Snow and her father were passing through and your mother's horse ran away. I saved Snow's life. Later to find out my mother staged the whole thing."

Emma saw a flash of anger.

"And, I proposed, we run. Snow caught us, I told her about true love and the magic it can hold. I made her promise not to tell mother. She did of course, and his heart was ripped out in front of me. And then I had to marry your grandfather…"

She would have stopped soon anyway but Emma's hand grazed hers again.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" Regina asked quickly, not wanting to upset Emma further, was this bringing about the blonds own memories? Regina didn't want to cause her pain.

Emma shook her head.

"Please go on. You just looked like…" Emma watched the way Regina's eyes darted back and forth between her own.

"You needed a moment." Emma squeezed her hand.

Regina blinked back tears and nodded.

"Thank you… I, I don't know if I can talk about Leopold tonight…"

There was an angry tremble that didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma's voice quiet but Regina could detect the anger under the surface.

Regina got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.


	19. A Story For A Story

Emma waited, then realized of course Regina wouldn't be coming out. She remembered then that she had not heard the door click.

She walked over to the bathroom, lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey Regina, I'm going to come in… tell me now if that is not ok?" Emma waited a few heartbeats, nothing.

She slowly pushed the door open. Regina was standing in front of her sink, she had clearly been ill.

Regina kept her eyes trained on the sink.

Emma got a cloth, wet it and cleaned Regina's face and hair.

She began talking.

"I had a close call once. I had some bad foster parents and there was this one… She was maybe 30. She wanted someone other than her husband the nights he was away on business, which would have been fine if she wasn't so strung out on drugs when he was gone… I would have to hide from her, hope she wouldn't find me. Some nights she was just angry and violent. I started working out so I could fight her off of me if she ever tried again… I failed a lot of classes because I couldn't sleep at night."

Regina turned, moved into Emma's space then hesitated.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Your grandfather was not on drugs…he just didn't care for me." Regina looked a bit more distant.

"I don't wish to talk about it anymore tonight." Regina looked exhausted.

Emma led her back to bed, tucked her in. Regina grabbing her pillow and curling in a ball around it.

Emma lay next to her, and remembered that Regina had played with her hair when she was sick. It might be a small comfort to the woman.

Emma brushed Regina's hair back from her face and started playing with it.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma stayed focused on the silky dark locks in front of her.

A tired sigh, "Of course dear…"

"I think you are really beautiful." Emma's hands stilled when she didn't get a response. Maybe Regina had drifted off to sleep.

She glanced over and Regina's eyes were closed.

Emma sighed. Well that had taken a lot of courage and now Regina didn't even know. Emma tucked her in tighter, kissed her forehead, turned the lights off, and made her way downstairs.

The brunette let out a breath when Emma was gone, Emma felt it too.

…

The next morning Emma made coffee and made her way upstairs when Henry came down and said his mom was usually up by now.

Emma quietly walked in the bedroom.

Regina's hair lay everywhere, the brunette had obviously not had a good night's sleep. Emma walked towards her when a floorboard creaked.

Regina jumping at the sound and pulling her covers up.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, "Hey it's just me."

Regina glared at her, "I know that." Obviously she hadn't.

Emma chuckled, "Someone is grumpy today?"

Regina's hair was a mess, she ran her fingers through it to try and calm it.

"Kid wants to make pancakes, will you be down soon?" Emma put her hands in her back pocks.

Regina looked up in surprise. "Yes, I…I'll need to shower, then I'll be down." Then as an afterthought.

"You can shower too…later! You may use my shower after…" Her cheeks flushed pink.

Emma nodded, "That would be great." She smiled and left the room.

Regina came down in fresh clothes, covered in a robe and slightly wet hair.

Emma placed pancakes with a smiley face in front of her.

"So what do you think about Granny's for lunch? Get you out around town. Show everyone how normal you are." Regina tried hard to put her walls back up.

"Sure dear, whatever you think is best for my image." Regina's face turned to a smirk when she noticed the smile on her food.

"Emma what is this?"

Emma stuttered, "I-I well I thought you could use some cheering up … after our talk last night. I am around if you need to talk more, Regina you didn't scare me away…"

Regina seemed satisfied and started eating with a shake of her head, a smile cast down at her food.

….


	20. Little Problems

A/N: Here they come, I promised feels, and if anyone wants to have a go at some art, I can't illustrate, have at it! :)

Granny's could have gone a lot better

Everyone within earshot wanted a verbal go at Regina. Emma tried to calm them down, then try to get Regina to ignore them but Emma could tell that the brunette was not entering a good place. How was Emma so sure? Regina stopped fighting back. She was embarrassed in front of Henry. Embarrassed for Emma to hear truths tumble from lips that were not her own. Emma would never love her. Henry would move on from her. They would probably move away to Boston or New York to get away from her. Maybe she could go start over somewhere where no one knew her…

She excused herself from the table and Emma was about to follow her when Dr Hopper touched Regina's shoulder. Regina jerked away and raised her hands and blew out a wall. Everyone in the diner went silent. No more barbing comments. She ran.

Emma was so stunned, it took her too long to catch up. Regina drove off in her car.

She got to her office and barred the door.

_Evil queen_

_Monster_

_Horrible_

_Evil_

_Devil_

_Monster_

Regina covered her mouth as a sobbed ripped through. Her own mother's words clawing into her mind.

_"Who will ever love you…so uncivilized…"_

_Henry's voice, "No you're not, you're a villain."_

_Emma's, "How the hell did you get like this?"_

Regina's head hurt. She went to her desk, hand on her pounding head. She took a few pills, then she took a few more… she wasn't sure what she was doing until the bottle was gone.

Shit.

She sobered up fast, she was in trouble.

A/n: :(


	21. The Part w the Kiss

A/n:tissues, you might need tissues.

A trembling hand pulled her phone from her pocket. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, as she felt light headed. Why was she even fighting to stay alive? She asked herself.

A voice after the first ring, "Where the HELL are you?! We were worried."

A smile.

"Em-ma… I nee-I need to go to the…hospital."

A thud no one heard as the brunette dropped the phone to the floor.

Emma and Henry had been waiting back at the house. She grabbed Henry and they got in the car and flew to town hall. Emma had to break the door down, it took a few tries. Regina lay in the middle of the floor, with a bottle tumbled from her hands.

Henry screamed. Emma checked her pulse, it was still there.

"Is she dead?! She can't die! She didn't get her happy ending! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Henry was only growing more hysterical.

"Henry!" Emma boomed.

"Calm down. We have to get her to the hospital." Emma scooped her limp body up.

They made it to StoryBrook's ER.

"Overdose! We have an overdose!" Emma screamed into the echoing hall.

A crash cart was brought out.

They tried to tell Emma she couldn't come.

"To hell with you all I'm not leaving her alone with you!"

Emma watched as a woman with light brown skin and black hair walked in.

"Dr. Jasmine, I didn't know the evil queen, may I assist you?"

Emma checked her face, not a lie, she nodded.

"Ok Miss Swan we are going to have to pump her stomach and give her fluids, can you try to get her conscious for me?"

Emma tried shaking her shoulders and calling her name, it worked.

"Emma…?" Regina's voice was weak.

"Regina you need to get sick."

Regina tried to open her eyes.

"Emma, I'm tired…I don't want to fight anymore... tell Henry…"

"NO! You will do this! You will fight for him, don't you dare. You asked for help and I got there, I made it , you can't…" Emma couldn't finish her sentence.

The nurse tipped a cup to Regina's lips. Regina's eyes fluttered open and saw Emma's, deciding and swallowed.

Then next moment she was losing it all over the floor. The doctor stopped her from falling off the cart. She barely had time to breath between the waves tumbling out of her.

"Emma….please make it stop…" Again another wave.

Emma held her shaking arm, giving little support.

"Just a bit longer Regina, you can do it."

Two more times had Regina collapsing down to the bed, spent.

She was awake and breathing but there was no strength left in her body.

The nurse looked relieved.

"She'll be all right, just need to hook her up to some fluids…." She smiled at Emma.

Emma wiped at her face.

…

Regina lay very still while the staff cleaned the floor and put her in a private room. Emma sat there holding her hand for hours.

When Regina finally did stir is was early the next morning.

Emma brushed strands out of Regina's face.

"Hey…"

Regina's hand went to her head.

"My head hurts." She grumbled.

Emma started sobbing.

Regina looked at her like she had just seen a car accident.

"Emma?"

Emma tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"You don't get to do that… I lose everything I care about EVERYTHING. You can't do this to me…."

Regina swore that could have been a line she had uttered at one point.

"Emma, I'm right here… I'm here…"

Emma pointed at her.

"No, you wanted to leave me like EVERYONE else!" Emma pulled herself further away.

Regina didn't know how to make it better.

Her voice was very small, "But Emma don't you see… I called you… I didn't…." Regina stopped.

Emma suddenly was kissing her.

….

Emma let her lips connect with Regina's. She let her tears fall onto olive skin.

A soft hand cupped her cheek, and the kiss was carefully broken.

"Emma…" Regina started.

Emma shook her head tears still falling.

A/N:Woah the KISS.


	22. Pulse

A/N: Different style this chapter hopefully ramps up the feels.

...

Emma did the same thing she always does… she ran.

Time slowed to pulses.

Regina tried to lunge for Emma's retreating hand, but it slipped through her finger tips.

Pulse.

Her screamed 'wait' echoing off of the walls.

Pulse.

Regina forgot her weakened state and pushed free of the covers in an effort to follow the blond.

She fell, to her hands and knees, while knocking over a tray.

Pulse.

Sit. Breath. Hand to chest.

Pulse.

…..

Monitor beeps fade in.

She plunges her hand into her chest

Rips out her heart.

A squeeze, a gasp. Another pulse.

Anger starts.

Pulse.


	23. I Love

A/n: kleanex warning people :) 3 Pinkpillow19

...

Emma gets across the street before she can will herself to stop. Snow is falling. The cold attempts in vain to sober her mind.

Her world splices into beats.

One beat she stops.

Two to realize she ran.

Three to glance back.

Her world is throbbing. Her heart propels her back, back through the last few beats.

How many beats does she have to undo this mistake?

The world throbs faster as she moves back through the white corridors.

Another beat and she's in the doorway to the brunette's room.

A throb as she grabs the door for support.

She sees the woman she left on the floor with a heart, she presumes is her own.

Angry, hurt brown pools snap up.

Emma feels the hit to her gut before she sees it, Regina threw her heart.

…..

"Take it!" Regina is huffing, clutching her chest at the heart's impact with the Swan woman.

Emma picks it up from where it landed, determined to stay calm.

"Regina listen…"

"NO! You left! Take it and get out! I don't want to be near it OR you."

Emma ignores her request and moves to help her up, Regina shoves her away.

"Leave!"

Emma sets down the heart and tries again.

Regina pushes back, this time Emma won't let go.

She takes the thrashing, attempted hits, harsh words.

With Regina's weakened state she can't keep it up for long. She slows.

Emma utters something she promised herself she would never mean again, not since Lily, she hasn't even told Henry.

She whispers, "I love you."

It crushes her own heart, to hear those words tumble from her mouth so easily.

…..


	24. Contingency Plan

Emma is shaking as she reaches for Regina's heart and naively pushes it back at the woman's chest. Hoping it will go back in, but it doesn't.

Emma cradles it to her chest and folds into Regina.

Regina's eyes go wide, the anger dissipates. Her world stops throbbing and returns to normal. Now back in focus it is just her and Emma. She clutches Emma to her, both woman remain on the floor for quite some time.

The doctor eventually wanderes in.

"Regina! Why are you out of bed? You need your fluids and your IV is ripped out, you are bleeding." She sets her things down.

Emma pulls her head up and wipes at her eyes.

"Miss Swan do I need to get help for Miss Mills?"

Emma shakes her head, one last wipe at her face and scoops Regina up to place her in bed.

The doctor doesn't comment on the thrumbing heart in Emma's possession. She only checks the older woman's vitals, clears up the blood on her arm and inserts a new IV in the other and leaves.

….

Emma sees the doctor leave and crawls in bed with Regina.

The other woman pleasantly surprised.

Emma's voice is small, "Please put it back, I won't leave again."

Whether the brunette truly believed those words or not, in her heart she wanted to.

She takes her heart and pushes it back in with a small grunt.

Emma clings tighter.

Regina waits a moment for the pain to pass, then sighs and begins to speak.

"I don't know how to love very well, let alone let someone care for me…"

She's running her hand through Emma's hair calming her own heart.

This should seem strange, but it doesn't.

Emma doesn't lift her head.

"No one ever wants me…."

Regina leans down and kisses her head, "For what it's worth, I do."

Emma doesn't speak so she continues on.

"But I want you to be happy, and that's not with me. I am a mess, I can't protect you from the world, let alone from StoryBrook. I am a target Emma, for good reason."

Blond hair shifts as she moves to sit, nowhere did Regina say she didn't want to be with her.

Green eyes, vibrant from tears, connect with warm honey.

"So we leave, take Henry…. I already broke the curse…"

Regina smiles, "Emma… You just found your parents…and what about bringing back all the happy endings?"

"What about mine?"


	25. The Day Trip

Regina tried to convince Emma they wouldn't work, Emma continued to fight for them.

Emma proposed a month. If things weren't better by then she would be taking Regina and Henry and leaving.

When Regina was cleared to go home they settled back into Mifflin Street.

Regina encouraged Emma to get out into town, without her, see some friends. Regina still worried about seeing people, herself.

This would be the first time in weeks Emma would be leaving Regina alone and she was not feeling comfortable with it at all.

"Maybe I could tell Ruby that we could go in a few weeks, the trail isn't going anywhere..." Emma started to unpack her bag, Regina taking it from her and repacking.

"Emma me and Henry will be fine, you need to go out." Regina smiled and pushed Emma toward the door.

Ruby arrived to take Emma but when she saw how hesitant Emma was to leave, she insisted the two Mills join them hiking.

They ended up near some small falls where Emma and Henry could climb around on rocks, Ruby held back to accompany Regina.

"Your majesty." Ruby acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

Regina looked up surprised the wolf girl was speaking with her, she was good friends with Snow after all.

"Regina, Ruby, I'm just Regina." Ruby smiled and nudged the old queen.

"That will take some time to get used to." Regina sighed.

Ruby walked in front of her and stopped.

"Regina that was a joke, it's been what 30 years?" Ruby placed her hand on Regina's arm, laughing it off.

Regina looked up and didn't blink, "31." She recited off, as she had been aware of every year that had passed.

Ruby moved a little, her hand dropping but she stayed close to Regina, "Well I for one am excited to be out of the enchanted forest, the amenities of this world, the travel opportunities, it's like a dream. And I have so much money saved from time stalling for 31 years."

"What I am trying to say Regina is thank you, you didn't ruin everyone's lives by bringing us here."

Regina just nodded and watched Emma get sprayed with water, her bright smile firmly back in place.

"I was worried about you. The night you were hurt. Glad to see you are doing ok." Regina turned to look at Ruby and didn't see the ditch.

In Regina's shock she wasn't seeing where she was walking and lost her footing.

Ruby moved to catch her.

"You all right?"

Regina steadied herself on the strong arms.

"Just tripped, I'm fine." She looked up and made eye contact with a worried Emma and smiled, waving her on to continue playing.

"She loves you, you know that?"

Regina nodded as she moved to stand on her own, looking guiltily at Emma.

"I know… I just don't want it to be any harder for her than it has to be."

Ruby contemplated this, "Did you ever think about how hard it might be for her without you? She doesn't trust easily, I know you can understand that."

Regina glanced to the side with a light smile.

"Is this the part where you tell me you'll rip my heart out if any harm comes to her?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"No, because I know you won't."

Regina, runs her hand through her hair, blowing out a breath,

"But there is still so much she doesn't know about me." Ruby reaches out and touches Regina's arm in support. Regina for once doesn't flinch.

She holds Regina's gaze, "Then tell her. Believe me that girl has been through a lot and she won't be afraid of your darkness, you won't scare her away."

Regina's eyes return to the water.

…..

Ruby takes Henry and they swim in the water at the bottom of a small waterfall.

Emma flops next to Regina.

She noticed the notebook the brunette must have brought in her bag, Regina is writing away.

She pulls Regina's hair back over her shoulder and sets her head down in its place.

"What are you writing?" She wraps her arms around her waist.

The brunette smiling to herself she hadn't noticed Emma's presence yet.

"It's a note for you." She senses her mistake as she turns and sees Emma's eyes go wide in panic and her arms loosen from her waist.

"I'm not leaving Emma. There's a lot you need to know before getting involved…more involved with me."

Emma puts her arms back around Regina a light breeze blows through her hair. As she lays her head back on Regina's shoulder,

Regina lowers her notebook.

"Every night…" Emma rubs her thumb on Regina's arm.

"He would visit my chambers, as was custom. I would cry the whole time. Daniel was gone, I was given to the king. Some nights… he would lock me in when he was done with me, some I would slow his hands and be punished…"

Regina took a moment to compose herself and feel Emma around her.

"I was obsessed with getting revenge on a 10 year old…. I killed my father, the only person who still loved me to try and forget my pain…"

Emma leaned up and kissed her cheek.

A pale hand softly guided Regina's face back to hers.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that was hard." Regina felt soft, warm lips lightly touch hers, sun rays warming their faces.

Regina nodded and looks into Emma's eyes for acceptance, and she finds it. Mapping out Emma's face in this exact moment, she wants to remember what it felt like to finally feel accepted again.

…..

They continued kissing and Emma lightly pushed Regina back to the ground and crawled on top of her. Kissing her slowly, passionately.

Regina turns her head giggling.

Golden curls cascade over one shoulder and tickle at Regina's arm.

Regina gathers her courage as she looks up.

"Stay with me. Don't go. Move in, stay because I can't stop falling for you so don't ever go." She places her hand over Emma's heart.

Emma lays down.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend….or…"

Regina turns and shrugs, "I don't know...Everything?"

Emma smiles and her mouth gets a mind of it's own, "Marry me,"

A/N: cliffhanger! Was that too fast? what does Regina think? idk have I written it yet? :P


	26. Find Me

Emma can't believe that came out of her mouth but before she can gauge Regina's reaction Henry walks up.

The last time he saw his mom this happy was maybe the time he scored his first goal in soccer when he was ten, or the Christmas he painted her an I love mommy hand.

"Mom?" He nervously asks, as he feels he is intruding.

Regina pats Emma to get off as she gets up and places a hand on Henry's shoulder and they walk off together.

She can always tell when he is upset.

She wishes she didn't have to leave the safety Emma provides.

They walk along the water pool. Neither wanting to be the one that starts this conversation.

"You don't want me near Emma." She states as she thinks it is a simple fact. "And I don't blame you."

She stops.

"I'm the evil queen, you don't want me corrupting the savior, I get it. Your happiness is the most important thing to me, I-I'll think of something to tell Emma…"

Henry tugs on her hand as she turns to leave, his face scrunching in determination.

"No Mom, I want you to be happy. I just don't want you to get hurt again. Does Emma really make you happy? You're not just doing this for me?" He looks at her seriously.

"I really like her Henry." The corners of her mouth inching up in a smile, but I won't pursue this if you are not ok with it. I won't hurt you anymore."

Henry smiles, "Ok, I love you Mom."

Regina has wanted to hear those words for so long, and to believe that Henry could mean them again. Her brows furrow as she realizes he did not provide an anser to her dilemma. She is caught between thoughts of asking for clarity on his decision and just letting it go, assuming that he doe not want her and the savior to happen.

He walks on, tugging Regina along as she had stopped lost in thought.

"But… she has to move into your room, because I am not sharing with her, she snores." He smiles with mischief.

"And you have to feed her, she eats a lot! And bathe her…" He says as he glances over and sees Ruby pointing and laughing and Emma down in a mud puddle.

Regina looks at the savior, who more looks like a drown brown rat, she's pouting and looks like she is about to murder Ruby.

Regina shakes her head and with a laugh she mutters, "Idiot..." but in her head she finishes with, she's my idiot.

…

The town wasn't better by a long shot but Jefferson and Whale had been arrested. Ruby was going to spend more time with Regina and help her not feel like the entire town was out to get her, it had worked on their hiking day.

After hiking they had been dropped off back at home, Ruby taking Henry to the Charmings for the evening to give his mother's some much needed alone time.

Regina feigned disgust at the dry caked mud covering Emma.

She pulled Emma into her bathroom and started to disrobe the pouting blond.

"She knocked me in." Emma whined for the 50th time.

Regina smiled and proceeded to peel off Emma's clothes, "Of course dear…"

She turned.

Emma stepped up behind her, making her body flush down the length of Regina's.

Regina moaned, "Em-maaa…"

Regina took a breath and moved.

"You need to shower." She cleared the dirty clothes and went to throw them in the wash.

She got downstairs and realized what she wanted, most of all, was to be with Emma right now.

She dropped the clothes in the hall and ran back up the stairs, for fear that Emma might disappear.

Regina flung open the shower door as the blond blushed from being caught singing in the shower.

Regina's face then flushed, maybe this was a bad idea. Her eyes drifting to the floor.

Then something changed she had a surge of confidence. And stepped in and pushed Emma up against the wall.

Emma's breath hitched. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Regina, we don't have to." Emma waited for Regina's eyes to find hers.

"Can I?" Regina let her vulnerability show, she wanted Emma, she was terrified Emma would change her mind.

Emma kissed her then moved to her neck.

"ok." Was heard muffled against Regina's skin.

Regina slid her hand from Emma's neck, down her collar bones, over her breasts, gliding over her stomach Emma gasped as Regina approached.

Regina stopped.

Emma's eyes shot open, "Seriously?"

Regina smiled shyly.

"Bedroom?"

But they only made it to the floor of the bathroom.

Regina was giggling with Emma's inability to make it to the bedroom. But her noises quickly got caught in her throat as a moan too over.

Emma quickly covered Regina's mouth with her own, as her hand slid expertly through Regina.

Regina threw her head back, biting her lip.

"Regina, please look at me." Emma whispered into her cheek.

Regina did her best until her eyes shut tight and a small river trickled against Emma's hand. Regina turned her face embarrassed.

Emma stroked a darker cheek.

"You are beautiful. I love you."

Regina's face turned back to meet with Emma's there were tears in her eyes.

...

Regina woke up glowing, with a smile on her face. It was late. Henry must be staying with his grandparents tonight. Regina turned over to watch Emma's peaceful face. The blond was so cute, mouth slightly open, nose twitching. Regina had to stifle a laugh.

All was quiet so it wasn't hard to hear the slight knock on the window.

Regina glanced at Emma once more, then putting on a robe, moved to the window.

One of Snow's birds with a message tied to it's foot.

Regina sighed as she lightly untangled the message and stroked the bird absentmindedly.

Regina was shocked at what she found on the paper.

"Emma, I am sorry to have to do this, she is too dangerous…" Regina stopped reading. They were going to take her away from Emma, she turned and glanced at the still sleeping form that had made it to the bed. She needed to run. If Emma truly loved her, she would find her. No matter the cost.

The brunette kissed Emma lightly on the lips.

"Find me."

A/N: Damn it Snow...


	27. All Out Of Magic

A/N: I forgot who told me they thought of Sheryl Crow's safe and sound, but thank you I worked it in for you. Remind me and I'll give you a shout out! :D

Emma awoke to an empty bed and a message from her mother lying next to her. Did Regina see this and think Emma had something to do with it? She didn't read the message she knew it was bad. No, not again. Hadn't she proven herself to Regina?

A song started to play in Emma's head as the anxiety started to mount. Another song but this time there was no saving.

_I don't blame you for quitting_

_I know you really try_

_If only you could hang on through the night_

_I don't want to be lonely_

_I don't want to be scared_

_All our friends are waiting there_

She ran from the house. She ran for the town line, she didn't know what propelled her in that direction but she had a feeling. No shoes, just shorts and a tank in the cool night air. She couldn't stop running.

_Feel like I could've held on_

_Feel like I could've let go_

_Feel like I could've helped you_

_Feel like I could've changed you_

_Feel like I could've held you_

_Feel like I could've hurt you_

_Feel like I could've..._

Emma ran faster, tears streaming down her face, she was almost there. She didn't let the burning in her lungs slow her down.

She saw the brunette wrapped in her robe standing at the edge of town, just standing.

"Regina!" Regina closed her eyes she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She knew if she left now she couldn't get back in.

She was trying to be brave and step over the line, but her heart wouldn't let her.

Emma crossed her arms around as she approached, then when she was close enough wrapping her arms around her lover.

"I didn't have anything to do with that message, please believe me. Whatever it was we can figure it out..."

Regina leaned into Emma's warm body.

"I know dear, I trust you. But they won't stop till I'm gone. I have to go."

Regina turned in her arms.

"Thank you for being the first one in all the realms to believe in me in a very long time."

Emma mouthed 'no' but no sound came out.

Regina kissed her, "Find me." And with that she pushed herself back, over the line, stumbling to the ground.

…

Emma should have thought about Henry, she should have thought about consequences but she darted over the line after Regina. Grabbing her arm and helping her up.

"Emma!" Regina's mouth opened and closed of its own accord.

"What have you done?!"

Emma wrapped her arms around herself, "Like I was going to let you go out there all alone. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. I figured you would find a way to find me but this? Emma…" Emma grabbed her hand and held up her cell.

"Let's call the kid and get him to throw some clothes over the town line I am freezing, and I need my car."

Regina stared wide eyed at Emma, "But the only way to get your car across…"

Emma nodded, "We need to have Henry drive it over the line."

….

Regina crossed her arms, "No! I will not be responsible for his unhappiness again Emma…"

Emma groaned, "Regina, his unhappiness? What about yours? What about mine?"

Turning back toward the town then quickly swinging back around.

"What was your big plan anyway, you crossed over in your robe, it's cold out, you brought no phone, no money, how were you planning on surviving long enough for me to find you." Emma yelled a little louder than she had meant to.

Regina opened her mouth then closed it as Emma's eyes challenged her to lie.

She kicked at a stick, "I don't know Emma, I didn't have time to think it through alright?"

Emma saw the tell tale sign of tears starting to show.

Emma stomped towards the irritating brunette. She yanked off her jacket and held it out to Regina.

"Put your arms in." Regina was about to protest,

"No, I will be fine. Put your arms in." Regina slipped into Emma's red leather jacket, feeling instant relief.

A smile ghosting across Emma's face, "Better."

Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Henry.

He answered on the fourth ring, "hello…" Then noticing who was calling, "Mom! Where are you, what happened?" The kid was struggling to find his way to consciousness.

Emma glanced at a sulking Regina, "Kid your mom and me are fine, we might have wandered over the line, how do you feel about Boston?" Emma laughed nervously, surely Henry would want to go with them.

Regina threw her a glare, thinking this would for sure make Henry detest her again.

"Mom was leaving me wasn't she…" Henry's little voice held up well, just a slight tremble at the end.

Emma sighed and looked at Regina, "No kid, she didn't want to leave you. Your grandparents were going to lock her up again, or take her away from us. She thought maybe if she left, when we were ready, we could find her." Regina looked at her betrayed.

Emma kept the rest of the conversation a bit quieter. Hanging up the phone Emma closed the space between them and started rubbing her hands up and down Regina's arms.

"We need to keep you warm…"

Regina huffed, "What you needed to do was not burden our child, OUR CHILD Emma!"

Emma griped Regina's arms, "Maybe if his mother hadn't…." She realized she was going to far and her slack on Regina loosened.

"If I hadn't what? Been the evil queen?" It hurt that Emma could still think of her _that_ way.

Emma put her face in her hands, "Regina no!" Throwing her hands down at her sides.

"No, maybe if you believed, for one moment, that we actually care about you. For one moment that you are loved and wanted. You had nothing to fear with Snow and Charming because I will destroy _anyone_ who tries to come between us! I love you, why couldn't you just trust _me!_" Screeching a bit at the end, Emma covered her mouth and took a step back, dropping her phone.

Regina wasn't glaring anymore, they both heard a sound come through Emma's phone, apparently she had never hung up.

"Emma!? Regina?! Hello?!"

Emma glanced at the ground with a laugh, "Well fuck." Picking it up she realized it was her mother.

"Mom…."

Snow didn't have time for her excuses.

"I was wrong. I let the town get to me. You're right Regina isn't evil, not anymore. I'm sorry. Most of the town is here at the line now trying to figure out how to get you two back over."

Emma gazed at Regina, who had her eyes cast down. Emma knew she shouldn't have yelled, she needed to make this right. As the breeze kicked in again, she followed it towards the woman slightly hidden by shadows.

"Regina listen…" She heard a bang over the receptor of the phone. Everything went into slow motion. She quickly knocked Regina to the ground. Hoping if the shot was fired their way, the spell on the line would slow the bullet just enough for her to cover Regina's body with her own.

Regina landed on the ground with an umph.

"Ow, Emma what is the meaning of…." She felt liquid collecting on her stomach…no…

"Emma?" Regina rolled her over, the blonds eyes shut tight in pain.

"Fuck that hurt." Regina's hands started trembling.

"No…no you can't… I don't have magic!" She frantically looked back across the line. Picking up the phone.

She screamed again, "I don't have magic!"

A/N: Sorry that was a bit mean ;)


	28. How To Save A Life

A/N: Possible final chapter, thank you and please enjoy :D Thank you everyone for coming along on this ride, it is my favorite story I have written so far and I have reread it too many times myself. anyway here we go~

"Snow, I need …I need an ambulance or something, Emma's been shot!" She moved to place her hands on Emma's side, to apply pressure.

"No! You stay with me! Snow now! I have never asked you for anything, you had my finance killed, this is all I ask, please get me over the line so I can heal her!"

Regina looked about like a mad woman, she couldn't see Snow or anyone from the town, all she saw was an empty road.

Her shoulders started to shake, her mouth frozen open in a silent cry of pain. There were no happy endings, fairytales or heroes.

Regina let the cold sink into her skin, what had changing brought her? Nothing but once again feeling as though she should tear her own heart out and finally crush it.

She watched Emma gasp for air. A hand connecting with her cheek, Emma fighting to speak to her.

"Tell Henry…I love him." Emma cried openly, not caring for once that anyone could see.

Regina screamed begging someone, anyone to help, "No...no please don't do this to me...not you too..."

When she lost all hope she leaned in and kissed Emma, she would be a part of Emma's dying breath, it it were the last thing she did.

As she felt Emma start to fade in her arms, growing far too weak more sounds stared to appear to flood her senses.

"Emma! Oh my god Emma!"

Regina glancing over saw Snow at her side, when had she gotten there?

"Regina, come on, we have to get her back over the line." Regina could barely move.

Charming swooping in and picking up the limp body of his only little girl.

Snow lifting Regina, steadying her, leading her along.

Once over the line. Charming sat with Emma cradled in his arms.

Snow trying to bring Regina back from whatever space she had run off to in her mind.

Snow grabbed Regina's face with both hands.

"You need to come back to her now. She needs you! I got the barrier open Regina, please you can do it."

Regina shook her head, unable to speak.

"please," Snow kneeling before Regina, "Please just try?" A whispered plea.

Regina moved to Emma, hoping with every part of her that it wasn't to late.

Magic, is different in this world. There is always a price to happiness, and Regina knew that.

Regina put her hand on Emma's side and started to transfer magic as fast as she could into healing Emma. The wound healed quickly the skin stitching itself together and the blood easing from its flow till it no longer trickled out.

Regina looked into Charming and Snow's hopeful faces. She shook her head.

Snow wrapping Regina in her arms, let it all go.

Regina gripped her back. Glancing over at Emma she squeezed Snow one more time.

"At least let me say goodbye." Charming handed his baby over to the former Evil Queen as she brushed blond strands from her love's face.

She sighed, "You did save me Emma, you did it. I believe you, I believe in us, that you could love me." Then before she leaned down to kiss Emma goodbye.

"You are such an idiot…." She felt her lips melt into the other woman's, a lack of force leaving her feeling almost numb.

A twitch, a pressure against her lips. A hand sneaking up into her hair, warm breath meeting her cheek.

"I'm…your…idiot."

Regina pulled back to see Emma's unfocused eyes searching for hers. She pulled Emma in tighter.

"Don't you EVER save me again, I mean it. Damn it Emma I love you." Regina smiling through the pain and sorrow, the light was returning.

Emma grinned into Regina's skin, "I know. I love you too."

Snow and Charming turned when they heard Regina speaking. Looking back they saw brown, red rimmed eyes beaming back at them and nodding her head.

Snow and Charming audibly gasped. Emma leaned her head against Regina's chest.

"Mom, Dad."

They kneeled down and hugged their baby, never taking her from Regina's arms.

Emma started shivering, "Guys I love all of you, but could be please go home I am freezing…"

Everyone smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

They piled into the police cruiser Snow and Charming had driven to the line.

Emma was about to nod off for the ride home when she had a bolt of panic.

"Wait! Who tired to shoot Regina? Is she safe?!"

Regina gripped Emma's hand, "Don't you worry about me right now." her hand brushing Emma's pale face.

Snow watched how Regina looked at Emma, really looked at her daughter.

Snow cleared her throat, "Let's just say that before tomorrow Jefferson and Wale will think they are sales men from Kentucky, and they will be banished, forever."

Snow turned to Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are safe and sound, Regina, you're home."

Regina let a tear slide down her face, "thank you."

Snow nodded. "And of course, after a well deserved vacation you will be taking over as mayor again, I think it is only right..."

Regina's smile was so wide, the second real genuine smile Snow White had ever gotten from her stepmother.

"Thank you. Maybe after Emma is feeling better…"

She felt Emma tighten her grip around her waist.

…..

When they arrived at home Henry opened the door and came barreling out. Though this time it was Regina he was running to.

"MOM!" He let his emotion show, and griped her like he would never let go.

"Don't ever leave again." the young boy struggled not to break down.

Regina smiled as Charming walked Emma in, "I won't dear, I won't." She lifted him up into her arms and looked into the sky at the starry night. Her son loved her again, it had been the only wish she had ever made, and it had come true.

After settling in the two mills and the swan sat in bed,

"And that is the story of the Evil Queen."

Henry yawned, "Mom but you forgot about the embarrassing stuff after happily ever after. Like when her and the savior got married had had two beautiful babies."

Emma looked over at Regina.

"Hm, I guess that story just isn't finished yet."

Regina grinning back leaned into Emma, resting her head.

"Happy endings are for stories who haven't finished, because this isn't our ending."

She turned to Emma and looked deep into her eyes, "Love is just the beginning."

A/n: BAM! Look at that fluff…idk where it came from, do you? :P lol I love them. This is most likly the end of this ride. I hope you have enjoyed it! :D I always reserve the right to resurrect a story so I don't like to mark them as completed. Know there is always a chance at more, should I be inspired.

Also I have two stories I will be releasing soon One is called How to Save A Life and is about what if Regina's fate was altered when her intended husband's granddaughter claimed her. It is set in the enchanted forest and is very angsty and lots of feels. The 2nd was inspired by No Kidding I am In Love With My Boss/ now, a something seduction. I decided it was time I shared something a bit more real with you. I will be an AU piece about Regina studying abroad and how she comes to realize that her sexuality is more complicated then she originally thinks. What happens when you figure out you're gay, like super gay, but one person almost throws your whole life upside down for four years. A swan-queen hurt/comfort story. Emma comes in as the american kid shipped to her grandparents in New Zealand. Follow me for updates ;P don't know what i will be calling that one yet :)


End file.
